The present invention is directed to a pneumatic dispatch system comprising a plurality of forwarding tube paths, each of which is formed of tubular sections arranged in a single tube line for transporting pneumatic dispatch cases and means for pneumatically transporting the dispatch case in both directions along each tube line in a single-tube commutation mode. The system has connecting arrangements for interconnecting two of the forwarding tube paths which connecting arrangement includes each path having a pneumatic post station which is inserted between two tube sections of the single tube line and a connecting tube line extending between the two post stations, each of the post stations will have at least a first tube chamber which is open at each end and means for moving the first tube chamber between a first position in alignment with the two tube sections of the forwarding tube path and a second position out of alignment therewith.
A known pneumatic dispatch system which has a connecting arrangement for interconnecting two separate forwarding tube lines or paths is disclosed in German OS No. 2,618,407. In this German reference, two pneumatic post stations of each connecting device are formed by pneumatic post stations having a dispatch store placeable both in alignment with an introduction opening in a housing of the station as well as a forwarding tube connected to the pneumatic post station. The introduction opening is connected to a connecting line which will lead to the other forwarding tube path. The connecting tube or line must thereby either by introduced into the other forwarding tube path through a shunt arrangement or is connected so that it respectively represents the end area of the other forwarding tube